11 5
by Enhilaa
Summary: Alors que Light se réveille tranquillement dans son appartement du bâtiment de la cellule d'enquête, il découvre qu'il n'est étrangement pas seul dans son lit...


L'obscurité était presque complète et Light distinguait difficilement le corps pâle de son amant. Il percevait pourtant chacun de ses mouvements. Il le sentait venir effleurer son corps nu du bout des doigts, déposer un souffle contre la peau fine de son cou qui semblait s'enflammer, et mordiller une de ses lèvres du bout des dents avant de l'embrasser presque trop tendrement.

Light senti soudain les baisers s'intensifier, ses mains vinrent d'elle-même se plaquer sur le dos toujours légèrement vouté du brun, s'y accrochant inconsciemment comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaitre. Il profita malheureusement peu de l'étrange chaleur que dégageait ce corps, abritant une personnalité pourtant si froide. Il senti les mains du détective parcourir son torse, bientôt suivies par l'humidité langoureuse de ses baisers qui descendaient lentement le long de son corps. Les chatouilles que lui procurait cette langue roulaient vers la chaleur de son bas-ventre. Light sentait alors une brûlure naître en lui, parcourir son corps et consumer son âme.

Lorsqu'il le senti prendre en bouche ce qu'il était descendu chercher, Light s'égara dans un nouveau Paradis. Enivré par le doux contact il glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres de son compagnon et, alors qu'il imposait doucement son rythme il se perdit dans les battements rapides et pourtant réguliers de son propre cœur, engourdi par le plaisir qui tendait ses muscles et submergé par le rythme de sa respiration s'accélérant.

Light revint doucement à la réalité. Un rayon de lumière traversa timidement la finesse de ses paupières, achevant de le réveiller. Il entendait la pluie marteler contre la fenêtre et pourtant il avait incroyablement chaud. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement sur la chambre baignée de lumière, quelques mèches humides restaient plaquées contre son visage. Une odeur de sueur lui collait à la peau, il se sentait étrangement sale.

Pour son plus grand malheur ce genre de rêve n'était pas rare, pourtant c'était bien la première fois que le songe était à la fois si puissant et explicite, il se souvenait de chaque détails et chaque sensation restait comme un écho qui parcourait son corps. Sa respiration était encore saccadée et une chaleur étouffante avait pris possession de lui. Mais le pire de tout était que des frissons tiraillaient toujours son corps. Il pouvait encore parfaitement sentir les coups de langue et les mouvements de va-et-vient chaleureux sur son entre-jambes. Et plus il y pensait, plus cela semblait réel. Un peu trop réel d'ailleurs. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque, les idées encore embrouillées, il découvrit une masse mouvante sous sa couette. Son mal-être atteint son paroxysme au moment où la tête mal coiffée de Ryuzaki émergea du lit pour se positionner au-dessus de la sienne. Le brun essuya négligemment d'un revers de manche un peu de salive qui lui restait au coin des lèvres et lâcha d'une façon des plus naturelle un « Enfin réveillé, bien dormi ? » qui fit disjoncter en une demi-seconde le cerveau si perfectionné de Light.

Light tenta pourtant, durant quelques secondes, d'analyser ou juste de comprendre la situation mais à cet instant, ses incroyables neurones ne lui donnèrent aucune explication sur sa situation actuelle, et surtout aucune solution sur ce qu'il était censé faire. Son instinct pris donc anormalement le dessus sur sa raison et il envoya violement son poing droit à la rencontre du visage pâle qui se trouvait à son goût beaucoup trop proche du sien.

Le coup éjecta Ryuzaki du lit avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il roula lourdement sur le sol et s'arrêta lorsque sa tête frappa de plein fouet le mur pâle se tenant à quelques pas du lit. Le bruit du choc résonna un instant dans la pièce avant d'être rejoint par la voix anormalement alarmante de Light.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! C'est toi qu'il faut enfermer ! Vraiment ! C'est du viol là, t'es au courant !?

Light aurait préféré être assez stupide pour continuer à croire qu'il rêvait, ou plutôt cauchemardait, mais il était à présent sûr et certain d'être bien réveillé. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et ses membres tremblant sous la colère semblait agir d'eux-mêmes. Il l'avait toujours su en fait, depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, que L, ou plutôt Ryuzaki était gravement atteint. Aucun de ses gestes ne semblaient naturels, il s'adressait toujours aux autres d'un ton froid et distant, comme un ordinateur, programmé pour analyser et trier les informations avant de choisir soigneusement, en fonction des besoins, des phrases toutes faites qui provoquerai toujours chez son interlocuteur l'effet désiré.

Cet homme n'avait définitivement rien d'humain. Même son regard ressemblait à celui d'un animal, traquant chaque âme qu'il rencontrait afin de trouver la meilleure proie. Mais le plus inquiétant pour Light n'était pas que L fut un prédateur, mais qu'il fut un prédateur intelligent. Light avait beau tenter d'apprécier un minimum le détective, rien n'y faisait : il le détestait. Il détestait son excentricité. Il détestait devoir faire semblant de l'apprécier. Il détestait le fait qu'il soit assez intelligent pour se mettre sur sa route. Et par-dessus tout il détestait sa perversion hors norme.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller et de tout foutre en l'air. Light tenta doucement de retrouver la raison, s'énerver n'arrangerai rien. Pour le moment, ses plans fonctionnaient à merveille et le temps qu'il restait à vivre au détective se comptait en heures. Le lendemain au plus tard Misa serait accusée et mise en danger, Rem se sacrifierait pour la blonde, Watari supprimerait toute les données de l'enquête, L s'éteindrait, Light Yagami pleurerai un ami et deviendrait le nouveau L et surtout, Kira deviendrait enfin un véritable Dieu.

Ces douces pensées calmèrent l'âme furieuse de Light. Malgré le fait qu'il doive encore supporter cet illuminé quelques temps, tout se déroulait pour le mieux.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Light parlait d'une voix à présent beaucoup plus sereine. Ryuzaki se remettait tant bien que mal de sa chute et se relevait doucement, comme un chat après une bonne sieste. Il frotta un instant son crâne endolori, rien de bien grave, il avait été plus surpris qu'autre chose.

Light le regardait se lever, attendant sa réponse. Au fait, que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Et où était Misa ? Voilà encore une preuve que L était sous ses airs d'innocent un incroyable pervers ! Mais peu importait, tout était presque fini, L avait déjà perdu, et cette idée calmait incroyablement les nerfs de Light. Cependant il n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça, cette fois il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

\- Bon alors, tu réponds ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?

Avant d'avoir le temps d'espérer obtenir une réponse, il vit Ryuzaki envoyer un coup de pied dans un mouvement fluide qu'il crut être de la capoeira. Il se prit frontalement le talon du brun avant que l'arrière de son crâne ne percute le mur contre lequel reposait sa tête de lit. Il ravala un cri de douleur en ramenant ses mains sur son crâne. Il croisa ensuite le regard sombre de Ryuzaki qui était à présent accroupi près du lit, répondant de son éternel air calme :

\- Je rends toujours les coups que l'on me donne.

Light ne riposta pas, fixant inlassablement le jeune homme qui frottait ses orteils l'un contre l'autre, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Le brun détourna finalement le regard, comme un enfant honteux venant de faire une sottise. Light savait bien que Ryuzaki n'était pas le genre de personne pouvant facilement être touchée par la honte, au point qu'il fut surpris de voir le regard sombre de Ryuzaki balayer le sol, comme s'il y cherchait une quelconque réponse. D'un certain point du vue, il pouvait être mignon… Light chassa au plus vite cette pensée idiote. Il était L, son pire ennemi ! Comment pouvait-il en venir à penser des choses pareilles ?! Il laissa de côté ses étranges pensées lorsque Ryuzaki daigna enfin prononcer quelques mots.

\- C'est que, tu dormais et tu étais dans cet état. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvais, mais je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être te soula-

Il fut brutalement coupé par Light qui, rougissant, lui envoya son oreiller dans la figure.

\- C'est bon. J'ai compris ! Et, je ne rêvais de rien en particulier, c'est normal, tu sais, pour un homme que parfois le matin… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me sauter dess-

L'oreiller venait de lui revenir en pleine tête, il s'en saisit rapidement, prêt à le renvoyer à nouveau.

\- Quoi ?! Même ça tu le rends !

\- Oui.

Ryuzaki souriait. C'était plutôt rare et ça eut pour effet de stopper immédiatement la colère de Light. Il baissa calmement son bras pour poser le projectile improvisé. Après tout, si Ryuzaki était un asocial excentrique incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux relations humaines normales, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Mais après réflexion, est-ce que lui-même, Light Yagami, était le mieux placé pour le juger là-dessus ? Après tout, il n'avait, lui non plus, jamais vraiment trouvé sa place dans la société, il n'avait jamais eu non plus de véritables amis… Il décida de rapidement clore ce lourd questionnement qui de toute manière ne le menait à rien. Il remonta son caleçon qui lui avait été descendu à mis-mollet avant de sortir de la couette.

\- Bah, de toute façon, je m'en fiche. Mais tiens ta langue au moins, je ne voudrais pas que ça s'ébruite. Comme avec toi on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Je vais prendre une douche, si tu pouvais en profiter pour sortir de ma chambre…

Il sentit une main fraiche lui attraper l'avant-bras, le bloquant ainsi dans sa progression vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Quoi encore ?

Ryuzaki, toujours au ras du sol avait levé ses yeux de charbon vers lui.

\- Si tu t'en fiche vraiment, je peux terminer alors ?

Le cœur de Light manqua un battement. Il n'avait toujours pas compris que ça ne se faisait pas ? Peut-être aurait-il dû s'énerver un peu plus contre lui. Ryuzaki était tellement difficile à cerner qu'il se demanda un instant s'il était sérieux ou non. Il tenta de voir à travers son regard noir ce qu'il pouvait réellement penser, mais n'y trouva aucune réponse. Pouvait-il vraiment être assez fou pour oser demander une chose pareille avec un tel sang-froid ? Mais plus il cherchait à le comprendre et plus son esprit s'embrouillait et ses pensées devenaient incohérentes.

Ryuzaki avait ce pouvoir étrange de le mettre dans un total sentiment d'incertitude. Il vit le brun se relever, sans pour autant lâcher son bras, le fixant toujours de son regard sombre, en l'attente d'un signe, d'une réponse. Ses fines lèvres s'entrouvrirent et Light se perdit définitivement lorsque le brun ajouta à sa demande un ̏ s'il-te-plaît̋ qui fut comme un coup de grâce, anéantissant le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Il ne sut jamais réellement pourquoi, plutôt que de le repousser ou de le fuir, il fut seulement capable de prononcer :

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Light se demanda encore une fois comment il en était arrivé là. Assis sur le bord du lit avec la tête de Ryuzaki enchainant des va-et-vient réguliers entre ses jambes. A chaque fois que le brun levait son regard sombre vers lui, il se sentait consumer par ces ténèbres semblant pouvoir tout déchiffrer.

La cause de tout cela était évidemment ce crétin de pervers. Mais Light avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il ne trouvait pas cette situation totalement désagréable. Ryuzaki se débrouillait incroyablement bien, il ne pouvait contredire ce fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il se sentait à l'aise. C'était trop anormal, étrange, illogique ! Et Light avait une sainte horreur de l'illogisme. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à lui dire d'arrêter.

Il baissa son regard sur le brun et se senti un peu attendri, une impression curieuse, comme s'il s'inquiétait soudainement pout lui, comme s'il avait envie de le protéger.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Ryuzaki releva le regard quelques instants. Puis, comme après y avoir dument réfléchit, il libérera sa bouche pour pouvoir parler, sans pour autant abandonner son affaire pour laquelle une de ses mains prit le relai. Tandis que le brun passait sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres, Light dû s'avouer que la situation était assez… plaisante.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ça. Misa le faisait régulièrement, et beaucoup d'autre filles aussi, dont il n'avait retenu les noms qu'au cas où elles pourraient lui servir un jour. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Avec ses anciennes expériences, Light attendait presque avec ennui que ça se termine alors qu'avec Ryuzaki, chaque fois qu'il baissait le regard vers lui il était comme hypnotisé, envouté, impuissant face au plaisir qui l'enveloppait, il se sentait consumé par la douce chaleur des lèvres tendres qui le cajolaient, il en tremblait presque et détournait rapidement les yeux, se forçant à penser à autre chose pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant. Etait-il gay ? Ce serait l'explication la plus probable, après tout il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles. Mais en y réfléchissant, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux garçons non plus. Alors ce serait juste parce que c'est Ryuzaki ? Puis il y avait tous ces rêves qui le hantaient depuis quelques mois…

Light avait finalement fixé son regard sur la vitre opaque de la chambre, elle vibrait doucement sous les secousses puissantes du vent qui écrasait contre elle de grosses gouttes d'eau. Elles tambourinaient de plus en plus contre le verre glacé, couvrant partiellement de leur martèlement mélodieux les soupirs de plaisir que Light contenait de plus en plus difficilement en espérant que Ryuzaki se lasse avant qu'il ne cède. Il réitéra sa question pour laquelle il n'avait précédemment obtenu aucune réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Je ne te répondrais pas. Parce que ce n'est pas la véritable question que tu te poses. La question n'est pas pourquoi je fais ça mais pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas.

Ryuzaki s'était relevé pour approcher son visage au regard énigmatique de celui de Light. Un peu trop près du point de vue de ce dernier qui se sentit rougir de nouveau et détourna les yeux, comme si cela lui donnait une chance d'échapper au brun. Mais bien sûr, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Le regard de prédateur de Ryuzaki s'approchait toujours un peu plus de lui avec une intensité pénétrante qui semblait impossible à stopper. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement répondre sans tout compliquer ?

\- Si tu me regardes, je répondrais à ta question.

Light hésita, il désirait vraiment avoir ne serait-ce qu'une explication minime sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Ryuzaki. Il tourna le visage vers lui. Ryuzaki était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres, un léger frisson parcourut son corps nu pour finir sa course au niveau de son entre-jambes et le sentiment d'excitation qui l'empli lui rappela que la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange et dangereuse. Ryuzaki le fixait toujours, cependant il ne descella aucune émotion dans son regard sombre. Il fut étrangement déçu, comme s'il s'attendait à enfin voir une expression différente sur son visage, à découvrir une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le ton de sa voix fut plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Voilà. Répond maintenant.

\- Si je fais ça c'est simplement parce que j'en ai envie, et si tu acceptes que je le fasse, c'est parce que tu en as envie toi aussi. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Je pensais que tu aurais pu comprendre tout seul.

Light senti la main de Ryuzaki se poser sur sa cuisse au même moment que ses lèvres enveloppèrent les siennes. Il ferma inconsciemment les yeux, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être pour fuir la réalité, ou au contraire pouvoir la savourer. La langue chaude de Ryuzaki alla chercher la sienne et il ne la repoussa pas, se délectant à chaque mouvement de sa douceur. La main adroite qui reposait sur sa cuisse était retournée un peu plus haut sur son anatomie, ravivant le feu d'impatience qui l'incendiait. Il se laissa envahir, oubliant tout, s'abandonnant lui-même aux sensations qui prenaient possession de son corps.

Il se surprit à glisser sa main dans les cheveux secs du brun en souhaitant approfondir le baiser qui l'enflammait. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ryuzaki s'était installé sur ses genoux, accroissant son attende par le contact de son corps chaud sous ses vêtements si froids. Dans un mouvement lent, Ryuzaki accrocha ses mains dans le dos humide et chaud de Light et réduisit à néant le peu d'espace qui les séparait.

Light tenta d'imposer son rythme dans le baiser, dévorant tour à tour les lèvres fiévreuses et la langue généreuse du brun. Il glissa une main frémissante d'impatience sous le pull blanc de Ryuzaki, caressant sa peau, resserrant un peu plus son torse contre le sien dans une brusquerie maladroite. Il se senti disparaitre, fondre, comme s'il pouvait se mélanger à lui en le serrant juste un peu plus entre ses bras. Il nageait dans les flots de l'allégresse lorsque Ryuzaki le repoussa, séparant d'un souffle barbare leur douce étreinte.

\- Je ne peux plus respirer…

Même si son visage pâle avait pris quelques couleurs, il était resté lui-même et avait prononcer ces quelques mots avec cet éternel air impassible qui n'allait qu'à lui.

\- Tu as un gout sucré, c'est bizarre.

Ryuzaki esquissa un sourire. Avant de répondre, il replongea ses yeux ténébreux vers celui de Light qui transpirait de désir.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas ce qui est sucré ?

\- Normalement… non…

Mais là, tout était tellement différent, Ryuzaki aurait pu avoir n'importe quel goût il aurait surement tout autant voulu le dévorer de la tête au pied. L'esprit de Light était paralysé alors que son corps semblait agir tout seul, ne suivant aucune autre loi qu'un instinct qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu.

Il fit rouler le brun sur le dos, se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Le lit se plaignit du mouvement brusque dans un grincement aigu. Comme un enfant dévorant une friandise, Light reprenait sans répit les lèvres enivrantes.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que son corps se frottait inconsciemment contre celui de Ryuzaki qui l'acceptait, le suivait et amplifiait presque ses mouvements dans un ballet sauvage où ils s'emmenaient l'un l'autre Light reprit contact avec la réalité et se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se décolla du corps diabolique qui s'accrochait à lui, grappillant le moindre centimètre qui pouvait le séparer de L.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais hein ? Pervers.

\- Light ...

Le brun le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir s'asseoir ou plutôt s'accroupir sur le lit. Il ôta son haut avant de le laisser tomber au pied du lit, dévoilant une peau d'une blancheur incroyable, presque cadavérique. Vierge de toute marque, il s'en dégageait quelque chose de divin, et d'attirant… Ryuzaki, L, ou peu importe comment on l'appelait, était vraiment l'un des plus grands mystères de ce monde. Il baissa les yeux un instant puis après quelques instants, il les releva lentement, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur son visage pâle, ce qui accentua la dureté des mots qu'il prononça.

\- J'ai déjà perdu Light.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je dis que j'ai perdu. Kira a gagné. Je le sais, je le sens.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Ce n'est pas encore fini ! On va rapidement trouver un moyen d'arrêter cet enfoiré, et même s'ils sont des centaines, je les arrêterai un à un ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Toi, L, le plus grand détective du monde, tu es en train de me dire que tu abandonnes là ?!

Cacher sa joie fut difficile pour Light, bien sûr qu'il avait perdu, que tout était terminé. Le jour où il avait osé se mettre sur sa route, il avait déjà perdu. Et le voir admettre sa défaite était plutôt réjouissant. Light dû cependant avouez qu'il fut surpris de constater que L l'avait deviné, et encore plus qu'il abandonnait plutôt que de chercher un plan pour renverser la situation en sa faveur. A moins qu'il n'ait prévu une contre-offensive sans l'avoir mis dans la confidence ? C'était fort probable, du fait que, quelque part, il le croyait toujours coupable, malgré les preuves irréfutable qui faisaient qu'il ne l'était pas. Son visage était à présent si triste, si misérable que Light eu, durant un instant, un peu pitié de lui. Pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes. Light assistait au spectacle d'un géant à qui tout avait réussi chutant du piédestal où les hommes l'avait monté, s'écroulant, impuissant devant l'obstacle insurmontable qui lui faisait face, et cet obstacle c'était lui, Kira. Ce sentiment était à la fois jouissif, et incroyablement douloureux. Peut-être aurait-il souhaité que le jeu dure un peu plus longtemps avant que le roi adverse ne soit pris. Le voir s'éteindre à petit feu, perdre sa raison de vivre rendait Light mélancolique. Mais il ne savait s'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Ryuzaki, je ...

Sache que je n'ai aucune preuve réelle de ce que j'avance. Disons que… c'est une intuition. Comme celle qui murmure sans cesse dans ma tête et ne me laisse aucun repos en me disant que toi et Kira ne faites qu'un. Je continue sans cesse à vouloir que ce soit toi. Mais une autre partie de moi espère que j'ai tord et que nous pourrions continuer à travailler ensemble Light. Un jour, si tu l'accepte, je souhaiterais aussi que tu ne fasses qu'un avec L…

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne suis pas Kir—Attend, tu viens de dire quoi là ?

\- Et bien… Que je sens la victoire de Kira approcher.

\- Non, non, après ça.

\- … qu'il y a une partie de moi pour penser que tu es Kira, une autre qui voudrais le contraire, qu'un jour tu deviendras L… Tu avais compris autre chose quand j'ai dis que je souhaitais que tu ne fasses qu'un avec L ?

\- Les joues de Light se teintèrent d'une belle couleur rouge et il détourna les yeux.

\- P…pas du tout !

Ryuzaki sourit en cherchant le regard de Light qui le fuyait.

\- Je suis certain que tu sais très bien mentir Light, mais là je dois dire que c'est raté. Et c'est moi que l'on traite de pervers…

\- N'importe quoi, je te dis que—

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Ryuzaki scellait leurs lèvres et passait ses bras maladroitement derrière son cou, l'enveloppant de son étrange douceur sucrée. La blancheur de la peau de Ryuzaki contrastait avec les cheveux de Light qui reflétaient le peu de luminosité traversant les nuages du ciel orageux.

Light sentait le corps étonnamment sensible de Ryuzaki frémir alors que leur langues se mélangeaient. Et comme il reprenait de la vigueur rien qu'à cet échange, il ne put attendre plus longtemps avant de lancer une main à la rencontre de ce corps si étrange et attirant qui lui était offert. Alors que ces mains parcouraient cette peau aussi chaude que frémissante, il découvrit du bout des doigts une sensation nouvelle.

Il en voulait toujours plus. Il voulait découvrir la moindre parcelle de ce corps, apprendre où se trouvait ses points les plus sensibles. Il voulait en sentir les muscles se tordre sous ses caresses. Et plus que tout il souhaitait que le souffle saccadé qui répondait au sien se transforme peu à peu en gémissements perceptibles. Il dû se mettre cette idée en tête, il voulait voir Ryuzaki prendre du plaisir. Sa raison souhaita repousser cette idée et cet être qu'il ne désirait que trop, au point même qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus tant ses désirs et ses actions lui échappaient. Mais il ne réussissait plus à se concentrer que sur ce corps mouvant qu'il avait de nouveau renversé sur le matelas. A moins que ce ne soit Ryuzaki qui l'y ait emmené, il ne savait plus, et il s'en foutait, ne vivant que pour l'instant présent, savourant avec impatience la présence de cette âme passionnée contre lui.

Il sombrait toujours plus, presque sans remords, dans ce vicieux Paradis. Ryuzaki s'accrochait à lui dans une étreinte semblant mêler désespoir et passion, consumé par le désir qu'il ne cachait pas. Light abandonna à regret la bouche contre laquelle sa langue se sentait si bien poser ses lèvres un peu plus bas, sur la peau d'ivoire du brun, enfouissant son visage dans cette neige enflammée qui semblait prête à fondre sous l'ardeur des baisers qu'il y déposait. Ses lèvres descendaient d'elles-mêmes le long du torse de Ryuzaki, suivant les courbes appétissantes des muscles qui s'y dessinaient et laissant sur leur passage quelque marque rosée, souillant cet océan de pureté. Les sons suaves s'échappant doucement des lèvres de Ryuzaki provoquaient chez Light une satisfaction sans pareille.

Une main douce et apaisante se glissa dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant à poursuivre son action. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait dévoré entièrement. Cette peau salée qui détonnait avec la douceur sucrée de la bouche qu'il dévorait quelques instants auparavant. Il n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux lui plaisait le plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, les abdos de Ryuzaki se contractèrent timidement sous les chatouilles humides. En le voyant sous ce nouveau jour Light laissa un sourire sournois de satisfaction se dessiner sur son visage.

En un mouvement, il avait ouvert la braguette du brun et glissé une main dans son pantalon, à la recherche de l'objet de ses désirs déjà bien tendue, le cajolant au creux de sa main. Ryuzaki laissa un cri de délivrance lui échapper et agrippa le fin tissue du lit défait sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Un rictus discret illumina le visage de Light, voir Ryuzaki dans un tel état le rendait euphorique. Sa bouche se déplaça instinctivement en direction d'un des deux mamelons de son partenaire alors que sa main s'activait toujours sous son caleçon, provoquant des gémissements entrecoupé par le prénom de Light que Ryuzaki prononçait comme une requête en haletant.

Light s'arrêta un instant, le visage au-dessus de ce bout de chair si délicat de l'anatomie du détective. Même ici sa pâleur l'étonna, il se demanda un instant si ce manque de mélanine pouvait avoir une influence sur sa santé. Ryuzaki frissonna légèrement en sentant le souffle chaud de Light l'effleurer. Puis sous l'attente, il osa un regard vers lui et il le découvrit perdu dans ses pensées, à juste quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Light… T-tu veux pas continuer ? Tu as peur ?…

Un léger rire s'échappa de Light. De quoi un dieu pourrait-il avoir peur ? Il se jeta avidement sur la peau tendue de Ryuzaki et sa main repris de plus belle son va-et-vient sur son entre-jambes. Le brun s'accrochait à pleines mains dans les cheveux soyeux mais pour une fois décoiffés de Light. Le rythme s'accentuant, le souffle manquaient à Ryuzaki et ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus vraiment, saisis par le courant sauvage qui parcourait son corps toujours plus intensément.

\- Ah ! Light ! …pas… pas si vite ! … je… si tu continues, je… mmh…ah…

Light décolla ses lèvres humides du torse blanc pour venir étouffer le cri de jouissance qui emplissait la gorge de Ryuzaki. Il senti le corps du brun tressaillir deux ou trois fois avant qu'un liquide chaud ne vienne jaillir au creux de sa main.

Après quelques instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Ryuzaki repoussa lentement Light pour pouvoir reprendre le souffle qui lui manquait.

\- Je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps…

Toujours le souffle court, il fixa un instant le regard brillant de Light avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Je ne le fait pas souvent, alors forcément… Je m'excuse.

Light posa ses lèvres sur les siennes le plus simplement du monde, sans rien de plus, ce qui fit que, contrairement à tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, ce baiser ne portait qu'à peine le goût de la passion, noyé dans un excès de douceur et de tendresse.

Light embrassa tendrement le cou chaud et accueillant de Ryuzaki qu'il semblait grandement affectionner. Le corps ardent de Light ébouillantait presque celui de Ryuzaki qui se refroidissait doucement, dégageant une douce odeur qui imprégnait les narines de Light. Ryuzaki senti le corps de Light se secouer légèrement avant de se rendre compte qu'il se retenait de rire.

\- T'as vraiment pas à t'excuser pour ça, crétin.

Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de Ryuzaki, entourant son corps rafraîchit par la sueur refroidissant sur sa peau.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis sensé dire maintenant.

\- Pas très doué… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Un rire franc éclata alors dans la pièce, réchauffant les murs froids de la chambre. Mais tu sais, en fait… Moi non plus je ne suis pas très doué. Et pour le reste… je suppose que le mieux est de ne rien dire. De simplement profiter du moment…

Light lâcha Ryuzaki pour s'appuyer sur son avant-bras, repoussant de l'autre main quelques mèches humide qui tombait sur le visage du brun. Ryuzaki le regardait fixement. Mais pas comme à son habitude, il semblait serein, profitant d'une vue qu'il semblait admirer.

\- Light, je crois que c'est la première fois.

\- Hum. De quoi ?

Perdu dans la douce sensation qu'il éprouvait à caresser les cheveux ébène de Ryuzaki, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Attends une minute… La première fois que quoi ?!

\- Que je t'entends rire comme ça.

\- Ah ça… Mais non, qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

\- Tu semblais sincère, c'est rare. Et ça me rend un peu heureux, je crois.

Light glissa sa main hors des cheveux charbonneux, laissant ses doigts effleurer gentiment le cou, l'épaule fine, le bras et le poignet à la peau presque transparente de Ryuzaki, laissant un sillon frémissant après son passage. Puis il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du brun avant de les resserrer sur le dos de la main approbatrice qui les accueillait. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de Ryuzaki qui restait immobile en le regardant faire, comme un enfant attentif devant une nouvelle leçon.

\- … Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Light lui sourit et, remontant sa main toujours liées à celle de Ryuzaki vers la tête du lit, il enfoui son visage dans ce cou si pâle qui lui rappelait une substance lactée au goût rassurant de l'enfance, cette période de la vie ou rien ne vous inquiète vraiment et où vous vous contenter de vivre le moment présent, innocemment, enchaînant les jours comme une suite interminable de nouveaux jeux. Il déposa sur la peau de Ryuzaki, semblable au chocolat blanc qui garnissait quelque fois ses petits gâteaux, quelques baiser, rapides, mais au combien incendiaires, chuchotant d'une voix envoutante :

\- Je le fait parce que j'en ai envie. Tu l'a dis toi-même tout à l'heure. Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais la réponse ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Cette simple phrase sonnait faux entre les lèvres de L. C'était étrange, comme si Light n'aurait jamais cru possible d'entendre quelque chose de semblable. Pourtant au fond de lui, Ryuzaki savait qu'il mentait. Il y avait forcément une raison pour qu'il le lui ait demandé, alors que d'habitude il ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait réellement quelque chose à dire. Mais pourquoi alors ? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il voulait l'entendre le dire, ̏ j'en ai envie ̋ ces simple mots qui exprimaient pourtant tant de chose. ̏ J'ai envie de toi ̋ c'est ce qu'il souhaitait comprendre de ses paroles, et ça lui procurait une drôle de sensation au creux de la poitrine. Il crut étouffer un instant, mais il ne dit rien, car peut-être que s'il disait quelque chose, la magie allait disparaître, peut-être que cette émotion qui naissait en lui s'éteindrait. Et il ne le voulait pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu dérangeante, oppressante, il l'aimait bien et ne souhaitait pas s'en séparer. Alors il resserra sa main sur celle de Light, comme s'il s'accrochait au peu de lumière qui faisait surface dans son cœur où avait toujours régné un océan de ténèbres, car Light était l'étincelle qui avait allumé les bosquets sombres qui tapissaient son être, faisant crépiter son âme comme du petit bois.

\- Ryuzaki… Tu ne dis plus rien, tu es fatigué ?

\- Hum ...

Brisant le doux silence qui l'entourait, la voix apaisante de Light fut comme une bourrasque dans son cœur, attisant la petite flamme qui naissait en lui, propageant cet incendie qui brûlait son corps, l'anéantissant, réduisant en poussière ce qui lui restait d'esprit. Il lâcha la main chaude qui le maintenait un tant soit peu à la raison pour encercler de ses bras le cou de Light, se jetant à la rencontre de sa bouche, où il puisa une nouvelle source de puissance, se raccrochant à ce baiser qui seul semblait dissiper le souffle bouillant qui le consumait de l'intérieur, tel une fumée opaque recouvrant tout sur son passage, ne laissant qu'une obscurité oppressante au milieu de cette forêt de sentiments contradictoires.

\- Ryuzaki, ... J'ai Envie de ...

\- Je sais… Je sais.

Ryuzaki sentait la virilité ferme et chaude de Light contre sa cuisse. Le baiser qui le maintenait jusqu'alors à la raison comme une bouteille d'oxygène lui échappa tandis qu'il sentait son pantalon humide glisser le long de ses jambes, l'abandonnant à la fraicheur de l'air qui apaisa un court instant sa peau recouverte d'une chaleur indomptable et sauvage. Les doigts agiles de Light parcouraient son corps et il s'entendait prononcer son doux prénom dans un mélange indescriptible entre supplications et impatience. Il se laissa faire lorsque Light écarta une de ses jambes, déposant des baisers baignés de passion entre ses cuisses.

Light distingua le visage rougi de Ryuzaki derrière ses mains pâle qui tentaient inconsciemment de le dissimuler. Son regard déconnecté, lointain, semblait observer un autre monde qui l'apaisait tandis que son torse se soulevait légèrement au rythme de ses soupirs qui transportaient des sons discrets venus d'un nouvel éden.

Lorsque la langue chaude de Light entra en contact avec l'entrée du passage étroit où il espérait trouver son chemin vers le Paradis, les mains tremblantes du brun se jetèrent à sa rencontre, dans un mouvement incertain de contestation, rapidement suivi d'un ̏ Light ! ̋ se voulant plus strict que les précédents.

Light s'arrêta un instant, relevant le regard vers celui de Ryuzaki où il crut distinguer quelques larmes. Il se demanda pourquoi. Peut-être venait-il de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Mais Ryuzaki pouvait-il vraiment sembler si déstabilisé ? Il enfonça avec toute la douceur dont il était capable un doigt humidifié en lui, sentant la chair frémissante se resserrer après son entrée.

Il rapprocha son visage de l'oreille aux courbes séduisantes de Ryuzaki, lui chuchotant quelques mots qui lui écorchèrent le cœur et dessinèrent un sourire charmant sur le visage pâle du brun, faisant couler des larmes salées sur ses joues, apaisant son corps tremblant de douleur alors que Light insérait un deuxième doigt en lui, le transportant dans un état de bien-être et de joie que la mort elle-même n'aurait pu entraver.

Light tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ce corps frêle contre lui, jouant des mouvements de ses doigts qui attisaient ce bonheur grandissant, le préparant à recevoir l'amour passionnel qui l'enflammait.

\- Ah .. L-Light ...

Cette voix lourde et transpirante de passion rendait Light de moins en moins maître de ses mouvements. Son corps chaud voulait répondre le plus tôt possible à ce chant envoutant qui l'emmenait dans les tréfonds démoniaques du désir charnel.

La main moite de Ryuzaki se posa derrière sa nuque. Son visage pâle à l'expression à la fois sauvage et inconsidérément pure, telle la figure parfaite et provocante d'un ange déchu, acheva le cœur damné de Light. Ces yeux sombres, reluisants de désir pénétrèrent son âme et le poignardèrent cruellement au moment où, tout en repoussant ses doigts de l'antre chaleureuse où ils s'étaient fait une place, Ryuzaki lui dit simplement ̏ Viens. ̋ Comme une loi à suivre, un devoir, un commandement infernal qui envouta sa volonté propre et l'obligea à obéir au maître de ses désirs les plus profonds. Il prit sans plus de ménagement possession du corps qui s'offrait à lui, sentant cette chair à la température constamment en augmentation se contracter sous ses premiers mouvements de hanches. Un ou deux cris du brun déchirèrent l'espace lourd de la pièce, déchirant le calme apaisant et le bruit de la pluie frappant continuellement la fenêtre.

Le prénom de Light retenti contre les murs, suivit de celui de Ryuzaki. Se mélangeant pour ne former qu'un seul est même son, une seule et même voix, qui emplissait doucement l'air, accompagné des respirations haletantes, du son claquant des corps nus se synchronisant et du bois du lit qui craquait en supportant bruyamment l'association des deux êtres. Les mains de Light se déplaçaient avec une subtile habilité sur le corps inapaisable de Ryuzaki qui appelait à la libération. Il dirigea d'une main ferme le visage du brun trempé de sueur vers le sien.

\- Ry-ryuzaki… Ne regarde…que moi…

\- Ah.. Light, tu… tu pleures…

Light porta machinalement une main à son visage où effectivement larmes et sueur se mélangeaient, dégageant une odeur presque animale.

\- Je…pleure ? …

\- Light… ah…pour…pourquoi ?...

\- Je suis… heureux.

Son visage s'illumina et il embrassa fougueusement le brun, accrochant ses mains puissantes aux fesses fermes de Ryuzaki, approfondissant encore ses mouvements puissants de vas-et-viens dans ce lieu à la fois étroit et accueillant.

\- Light… Je… att-… je… Je déteste Kira…

Light continuait à accentuer la pénétration, oubliant presque le sens des paroles de Ryuzaki, sa voix suffisant à augmenter le plaisir qui possédait son corps.

\- Je déteste Kira… aaah… mais je crois,… je crois être tombé amoureux de Light Yagami ...

Light ralenti un instant, prenant conscience de ce qu'il disait. Ryuzaki avait de nouveau détourné le regard et ramené ses mains devant son visage. Light les écarta de son champs de vision et embrassa Ryuzaki avec tout l'amour, la douceur et la passion dont il était capable. ̏_Abruti… ̋_ Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il pleurait de joie ou de tristesse, mais il aimait le gout de ses larmes et la douleur sauvage qui tapissait son cœur. Augmentant dans un dernier effort la vitesse de ses mouvements, alors que Ryuzaki s'accrochait désespérément aux draps, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, espérant calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu le plaisir qui s'imposait, prêt à exploser. Light ne put retenir ses dernières paroles qui lui aurait déchirés la gorge s'il avait voulu les contenir.

\- Ryuzaki ! Dis-… Dis-moi ton prénom ! Le vrai… le seul que je veux crier. Je t'en supplie…

Un léger rire s'échappa du brun, le sourire pervers qui ornait si souvent son doux visage apparut, comme revenu d'un voyage lointain et l'étincelle malicieuse qui éveillait autrefois son regard se montra le temps d'un instant, avant que ses yeux ne se referment alors qu'il atteignait l'extase et se répandait entre leur deux corps. Light le suivit de peu, se vidant en lui dans une satisfaction sauvage. Il senti une dernière larme lui échapper avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres apaisants du sommeil.

L'air froid éveillait doucement sa peau, le tirant cruellement du sommeil profond où il était plongé. Son corps lourd d'avoir trop dormi semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Il aurait voulu bouger, mais ses membres étaient engourdis d'une lourdeur grandissante. Il maudissait la fraicheur de l'atmosphère qui s'entêtait à ne pas le laisser tranquille. Mais une douce chaleur était déposée sur son épaule, comme si un chat dormait pelotonné contre lui. Le contact des cheveux collés à sa peau nue réanima ses souvenirs. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la chevelure emmêlée de Ryuzaki comme un pelage de ténèbres qui reposait sur son torse. La peau fine du brun n'était entravée par aucuns vêtements, une de ses jambes seulement était dissimulée sous la finesse transparente des draps qui dégageaient encore l'odeur bestiale de la transpiration. Il voulut serrer dans ses bras cette source de chaleur et d'apaisement qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à se rendormir, mais une main ferme arrêta le mouvement de son bras droit, le retenant bloqué contre le matelas, enserrant douloureusement son poignet.

Il senti comme de légers petits objets lui chatouiller la peau en dégringolant le long de son avant-bras, dans une douceur collante. Ryuzaki se redressa d'un bon et relâcha sa pression sur le poignet de Light en découvrant les petits morceaux de sucres étalés sur le lit. Il resta immobile un instant, comme en pleine réflexion. Puis après un certain temps il ramassa un à un les morceaux de saccarose pour les empiler sur le chariot que Light venait d'apercevoir près du lit.

Il était orné d'une trentaine de sucreries et de pâtisseries différentes. Après avoir bien empilé les minuscules cubes blancs, Ryuzaki souleva le bras de Light, regarda un instant s'il n'en avait oublié aucun et laissa retomber le membre sur le lit sans aucun ménagement. Il entreprit ensuite d'envoyer les morceaux de sucres dans une tasse de café posée quelques centimètres plus loin. Light le regardait faire en silence, comme à son habitude, tentant en vain de comprendre l'objectif de ses actions ambigües. Ryuzaki, après plusieurs échecs, abandonna l'idée. Dépité, il saisit les cinq ou six morceaux restant pour les lâcher au-dessus de la tasse.

Ryuzaki but ensuite son contenu en quelques gorgées, semblant même en apprécier le goût. Il reposa doucement la tasse et saisit une religieuse au chocolat, gonflé comme une grosse femme semblant prête à débordée. Light regarda Ryuzaki abandonné sa religieuse pour jeter son dévolu sur un macaron rose pâle.

Il remarqua alors que le chariot n'était garni que de pâtisseries françaises, ou du moins européennes pour celles donc il n'était pas sûr.

\- D'où tu sors tout ça ?

\- J'ai demandé à Watari de l'apporter tout à l'heure. Tu dormais encore. Tu savais que Paris était considérée comme une ville romantique ?

\- Oui, je savais... Watari est venu ici ?!

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne dira rien à Misa.

\- Mais c'est pas Misa le problème !

Ryuzaki gardait les yeux fixés sur le macaron qu'il venait d'ouvrir, comme s'il ne prêtait que peu d'attention à celui dont il occupait actuellement le lit. Il déposa délicatement le petit chou qu'il avait ôté à la religieuse sur l'un des disques du macaron. Il referma ensuite son œuvre avec l'autre moitié et l'admira longuement, se demandant peut-être comment la manger. Il dédaigna finalement répondre après avoir trouvé un moyen plus qu'étrange de le dévorer.

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

Light réprima une réponse, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était L, tenter de lui expliquer quelque chose d'aussi abstrait à ses yeux serait peine perdue.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Environ 11h12.

\- Environ…

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel Light observait Ryuzaki déguster son macaron-religieuse d'une façon si étrange que jamais personne n'aurait eu l'idée de le manger ainsi. Les longs doigts fins de Ryuzaki volaient d'un aliment à l'autre, légers comme des baguettes, les déplaçant dans un ballet envoutant qui les menait finalement jusqu'à sa bouche lorsqu'il ne savait plus comment se divertir avec. Alors, le bout de pâtisserie sucrée disparaissait entre les lèvres fines du brun qui penchait ensuite son corps presque désarticulé sur le chariot, à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. Comment pouvait-il paraître mignon en jouant ainsi avec sa nourriture ? En créant des mélanges plus indigestes les uns que les autres qui devaient certainement contenir assez de sucre pour tuer une personne normalement constituée ? Telles étaient les questions auxquelles Light ne trouverai jamais de réponses. Cependant jamais Light ne se lassait de l'observer dans ses étranges expériences gustatives, ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs lui-même au plus haut point. Puis soudainement, Ryuzaki tourna la tête, son regard noir duquel s'échappait une nouvelle illumination plongea dans les yeux châtain de Light.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Light n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ryuzaki lui avait déjà attrapé un macaron vert pomme prenant en sandwich un carré de sucre contre lequel la lumière venait se refléter en un million de petites étincelles. Il le tendit à Light dont l'expression impassible marquait la grande réflexion qu'il menait sur la santé mentale du détective.

\- Toi ? Tu me propose de partager une de tes sucreries ?

\- Tu me crois vraiment si peu généreux. Tant pis alors.

Il engouffra le macaron d'un coup avant de revenir se coucher sur l'épaule de son amant. La main de Light erra un peu sur la peau nue du brun, laissant une sensation douce et légère après son passage, comme le sillon d'un bateau un soir d'été sur une mer d'huile, belle et apaisante.

La main meurtrière enserra finalement celle de Ryuzaki. Il fut bien accueilli dans cette main fraiche et encore moite, à la fois grande et fragile, qui se referma autour de la sienne tel un coquillage nacré cachant une perle rare. Il se sentait bercé par un sentiment de plénitude, semblable au léger vent frais qui souffle après une tempête et qui enivre d'une douceur irréaliste. Ce doux frison qui fait oublier toute la violence des rafales passées et caresse la peau presque amoureusement.

Ryuzaki fixait l'unique fenêtre de la chambre sur laquelle de grosses gouttes s'écrasaient continuellement, et glissaient lourdement le long du verre froid.

\- On l'aura…

Light mis en peu de temps avant de comprendre, perdu dans son océan de bonheur. Puis il retrouva la réalité, cachée au fond de sa mémoire, comme si tous ces évènements s'étaient déroulés des siècles auparavant.

\- Kira?

Ce mot résonna comme un son étranger dans sa tête, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose qui lui était vague et cela lui sembla étrange. Il n'avait dans l'instant plus l'impression d'être ce personnage illustre que beaucoup admiraient et que presque autant haïssaient. Ryuzaki affirma d'un hochement de tête sans quitter des yeux les perles d'eau claire qui glissaient doucement vers leur fin et disparaissaient en bas de la vitre, ne formant plus qu'un seul et même liquide immonde et sale. Light ne se senti pas resserrer sa main autour de celle de Ryuzaki.

\- Evidemment, je te le promets.

Généralement, il mentait facilement, presque par habitude, et il n'en ressentait pas la moindre gêne. Mais ce mensonge-là lui cisailla la gorge, et il crut s'étouffer en le laissant s'échapper pour aller blesser Ryuzaki. Un poids lourd enserra son cœur froid et cette sensation l'effraya. Il espéra que L ne le remarque pas, car il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à présent lire en lui bien trop clairement. Un seul faux-pas et tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici était réduit à néant.

\- Tout à l'heure… Tu as refusé de me donner ton nom. Tu n'auras jamais confiance en moi. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que je n'aurais jamais confiance qu'en une seule personne Light.

\- Watari?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton passé.

\- ...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il pleut.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Les cloches sonnent.

Light se redressa un peu, ne comprenant plus clairement ce que tentait de lui dire L.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Quel jour sommes-nous Light ?

\- Le 5. Pourquoi ?

\- Le 5 novembre… Je me souviendrais de ce jour comme celui d'une victoire.

\- Ryuzaki, arrête de raconter n'importe qu—

\- J'aurais au moins gagné cette bataille-là, Light…

Light cru distinguer des perles brillantes naitre aux coins des yeux du brun lorsqu'il releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Des larmes pures et transparentes, lourdes de milliers de regrets, tremblantes, comme les gouttes qui grelottaient contre la fenêtre et qui disparaissaient sans laisser la moindre traces de leur existence. Si uniques, et pourtant perdues dans la masse ondoyante de leurs semblables. Ryuzaki savoura une dernière fois les lèvres douces de son meurtrier en se répétant inlassablement cette simple date. _ Le 5 novembre, le 5 novembre, il était à moi…_ Essayant en vain de couvrir le son régulier des cloches en fonte qui emplissait sa tête tandis qu'une larme souillait d'une rivière éphémère la pâleur pure de sa joue. _Le 5 novembre, le 5 novembre, le 5 novembre…_


End file.
